


I'll Speak Swedish in Your Arms

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Bilingual, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Sven flirts with Burt in Swedish. That's all
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	I'll Speak Swedish in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a Henry stickmin fluff fic. Shoutout to the discord server. You da real mvps

"Du har så vackra ögon. (You have beautiful eyes)"  
He was at it again. Sven was feeling flirty today so who better to flirt with then his right hand man Burt? Burt never understood what Sven was trying to say but he knew for a fact Sven was trying to get with him.  
"Yes, du had så to you too" Burt said, keeping that bored expression on his face. Sven assumed Burt was playing hard to get. He put his arms around Burt.  
"Please don't touch me," Burt said.  
"Why not? Du är så skön. (You feel so nice)" Sven said.  
"For the last time, I don't speak Vinesauce Joel" Burt said.  
"I know you love me Burt," Sven said, caressing his cheek. Burt smacks it away.  
"Maybe I do. But I'm not giving in that easy" Burt said. God, what was he saying? He knew that would make Sven flirt even more. But to be honest, Burt loved it when Sven spoke Swedish. It was romantic seeing the man speak his native language.  
"Jag är en passionerad ung man. Kyss mig ödmjukt sötnos! (I'm a young passionate boy. Kiss me tenderly)" Sven blurted out. That did it for Burt, who was covering his face in embarrassment. God he was so cute when he spoke Swedish.  
"Ha! Got ya" Sven said kissing Burt on the cheek.  
"Yeah you got me" Burt said defeatedly. "But there is one more thing up my sleeve" He grabs Sven and twirls him around. Holding Sven, he tipped downwards whispered in the Swedish boy's ear  
"Kyss mig. (Kiss me)" And so they locked lip. Just a toppat and his Swedish lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so yeah this was short but I wanted to write this before I forget


End file.
